In general, ceiling bars may be fixedly installed on the ceiling at predetermined intervals, and ceiling finishing panels may be fixedly coupled to lower ends of the ceiling bars to thereby cover wirings, air ducts or the like, disposed in the insides of the ceiling bars.
In addition, a ceiling-embedded type lighting apparatus installed on the ceiling may be embedded into a space generated by removing a portion of the ceiling finishing panel, and a frame part of the lighting apparatus may be fixed to and installed on the ceiling bar.
In general, the frame part of the lighting apparatus may be screw-coupled with the ceiling bar using a bolt to thereby be fixed thereto. In this case, the bolt may penetrate through the frame part of the lighting apparatus in an inward direction to thereby be coupled to the ceiling bar, such that a head portion of the bolt may be exposed to the outside of the frame part to cause damage to the exterior of lighting equipment.
Thus, in some lighting apparatuses, a closure covering the head portion of the bolt may be coupled to the frame part to prevent the head portion of the bolt from being exposed. However, since the closure may also be protruded from an exterior surface of the frame part, it may be difficult to consider that defects causing damage to the exterior of the lighting apparatus have been solved.
In addition, in lighting apparatuses according to the related art, a frame part may be directly, fixedly fastened to a ceiling bar by using a bolt.
Thus, in the case that defects are generated in a light source unit, a power supply (stabilizer), a wiring or the like, embedded in the frame part of the lighting apparatus and accordingly, a maintenance work therefor is required, the entirety of the lighting apparatus may be detached from the ceiling bar and then, a maintenance work may be performed. At this time, in the majority of cases, since a length of a wiring supplying external power is insufficient to lay down the lighting apparatus detached from the ceiling bar on an indoor bottom surface, a maintenance work is somewhat troublesome. In addition, it may be difficult for an operator to grasp a lighting apparatus by the operator's one hand as well as to perform a maintenance work by the operator's the other hand in a range in which the length of the wiring is secured. Otherwise, performing a maintenance work by two operators would be a waste of manpower.
In other words, in lighting apparatuses according to the related art, since the entirety of the lighting apparatus needs to be detached and separated from the ceiling bar in order to conduct the maintenance work, the maintenance work is considerably troublesome.